


Negan's New Savior

by jenn_negan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_negan/pseuds/jenn_negan
Summary: A lone wolf finds out she may want to now be apart of a pack.  Negan finds a girl and decides he wants her.





	1. The Lone Wolf

A loner.  
That's what I was. I didn't want to be but groups never liked me. I was "too mean", whatever that means. I wasn't mean, I was realistic. They were all just to much of pussies to handle me. No men ever found an interest in me, either. I guess I wasn't girly and submissive enough. I get more shit done being alone. More food, weapons, and shelter for me.  
The last group I was with was a decent size. More men than women, no children. None of the girls liked me and only 3 guys tolerated me. I left them about 2 weeks ago. One of the women were bit and everyone wanted to try and save her, even though the bite was on her stomach. I thought the idea was stupid. So, I shot her. Put her out if her misery. One of the other women tried stabbing me. Tried. I told them all to fuck off and I left.  
Now, I am on roof eating some rabbit. I had killed it the night before.  
A dog must have been after it too because after I killed the rabbit a snarling dog creeped from behind a bush. I had no bullets. I did have my machete though. I walked backward slowly hoping he wouldn't do anything. He barked and ran at me. I swung the machete and got the dogs leg before he latched on my arm. I got him in the side before kicking him off me. He whimpered and limped away. I wrapped up the bite with my tank top and went on my way.  
It was a beautiful day. I'm wanting to head farther south. See the beaches like when I was a kid. That'd be nice.  
I was snapped from my daydreaming when the loud rummble of a truck turned the corner of the building across from me. I layed down as quick as possible, hiding behind the edge of the roof, still keeping my eye on the large truck. It was a dull black shipping truck. Many more vehicles followed behind before the truck came to a hault. Loud knocking came from the back of the truck before the back doors opened swung open. A tall, large built man hopped out of the back with a bat swung over his shoulder. His dark slicked back hair glistened in the sun. A leather jacket was tight around his arms and torso. He didn't seem to be bothered by the southern heat.  
"Come on ladies! Let's search for some fucking goodies!"  
This man's voice was loud and thundering, but charming. The men from the other vehicles went into the buildings at his command. Thankfully no one came into the building I was on top off. The another man comes up to the leader and points a finger in my direction. I put my head down, hoping they wouldn't notice. Gritting my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut, I bit my lip to keep quiet.  
"I saw something move on that roof. Couldn't make nothin' out but, somethings up there." A gun cocked after the man spoke.  
"Hm. Something?" The leader asked with a chuckle. "Alrighty then, go scope it out. Better fucking find something good, Simon!"  
"Yes sir."  
Shit. Shit. SHIT!  
If this Simon fucker finds me, I'm fucked! I had to do something. I had no more bullets in my pistol. All I had was my machete. I crawled the other side of the door crouched so anyone on the ground couldn't see me. I heard booming footsteps coming up the stairs.  
"Come out, come out where ever you are." Simon laughed sinisterly.  
The door cam flying open with a swift kick of Simon's foot.  
"Come out, you little shit" He walked a few feet in front of the door. I had to do something or I was in trouble. I swung the machete at his legs and cut right above his knees. He stumble before screaming "fuck" and turning toward me.  
"You cunt!" He kicked the machete out of my hand grabbed for me. I tried standing and running, but where was there to run? I couldn't jump and if I went to the street the leader would catch me. I tried for the door. He was slow thanks to me. I slammed the door behind me and ran down the stairs. I heard the door open as he stumbled fast down the stairs after me. I got to the bottom of the stairs and swung the door open, not stopping. Strong arms wrapped around me right before I reached the front door.  
"Whoa-oa! Slow down little lady. Where do you think you're going?" It was him. The man with the bat and leather jacket. The leather was hot against my skin as he swung me around. That Simon guy came blundering down the stairs. He stopped once he saw the man holding me tight. I tried squirming but his grip just got tighter.  
"Is she what you saw on the roof?" The man laughed as he held me tighter.  
"That bitch cut me!" He point at his knees with my machete. I laughed a little at his bloody legs. "You think that's funny, whore?" Simon cocked his head at me. I spit on him in response. "Fuck you." I snarled. He stepped toward me.  
"Hold it, Simon. This little spitfire got you like that? Ha! You got some fight in you don't you, sweetheart?" He looked down at me.  
He stared at me with a devilish smile. He had surprisingly white teeth. His warm hazel eyes captured me. He had a clean cut salt and pepper beard. He had broad shoulders with large arms. I must have look confused. He tilted his head at me and licked his lips.  
"Well?" He asked as Simon huffed in annoyance.  
"Yeah, I do. I'd fuck your man up even worse if I got the chance too. See how much fight I have then." I said raising an eyebrow at Simon.  
"Well fuck darlin'. The fiestest fucking woman I ever seen." He smiled bigger down at me.  
"Go get yourself bandaged up, Simon damn. You let a little girl like this get you, I might have to bring her along on my rides from now on." He nodded his head at Simon.  
"Yes sir." He growled at me as he passed. The man holding me cleared his throat before speaking.  
"Now, little lady. I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't want to. I will let you go if you promise not to try any stupid fucking shit. Alright?" He leaned his face toward mine. I nodded. He released me. I stepped forward and turned to face him. He had his arms out looking at me as to say, "See? No harm here." I brushed myself off and stood there staring at him. I didn't know what to say. Did he save me? Was he gonna let me go or take me with him, where ever he was going? I didn't know. I wasn't going to try anything stupid though. I looked at him confused.  
"Who are you?" I asked fixing my shirt. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Oh, where are my manners?" He smiled holding out a gloved hand as if to take mine in it. I placed my hand in his doubtfully. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. Kissed it? I was confused but intrigued. He was a gentleman.  
"Hi. I'm Negan."  
Negan. I said in my mind not knowing this was the name of the man that would change my life.  
"Negan. Uh, nice to meet you." I said still utterly confused. He smiled that devilish handsome smile again.  
"And what my I have the pleasure of calling you, sweetheart?"  
"My name is Jennifer." I pushed up my sleeves and raised my chin.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jennifer. Do you have a camp around here?" I shook my head 'no'. "You're alone?" He asked sounding concerned.  
"Most of the time. Have been now for about 2 weeks. " I don't know why but, I trusted this man named Negan.  
"Well, Jennifer, I'm the leader of this fine group called The Saviors. We have a home called the Sanctuary. It's mighty fine. If you would like, you could call it home too. Now, I wouldn't be asking you this if you weren't tough. I see the fight in you. I think you could do good for me- I mean my community. Only if you'd want too. Or we could leave you here in this empty store. Your choice." He was very persuasive. His voice was deep and attracting. I wanted to be on my own for a while but now I wanted to be with Negan. The dog bite on my arm started to hurt. I looked down and it was bleeding again. When Negan grabbed me it must have opened again. I held it tightly and leaned against a shelf.  
"Ow shit." I said annoyed.  
"Holy shit, hun. What happened?'' He grabbed my hard gently and looked at me concerned.  
"A damn dog bit me last night. I'll be fine.'' I lied. It really hurt but, I wanted to keep looking tough in front of him.  
"No darlin'. Come on. I'll patch it up." He picked my up in his arms with ease. As he walked out of the doors some of his men were standing at the truck. They all stared at Negan carrying me. Except for Simon. He tried standing and stumbled.  
"Why are you carrying her?" He was angry I could tell.  
"She's hurt and she's coming back with us." He said as he kept walking, never looking at Simon. I never said I would go back with him but, I didn't protest. Simon was dumbfounded. He huffed and got into the front of the truck.  
"He seems pissed." I said smiling.  
"He'll get over it. He can be a little bitch sometimes." He unwrapped the blood soaked tank top from my arm. I winced as it peeled from my wound.  
"It'll be okay, sweetheart. This is gonna hurt but, it'll be okay." He said pulling a bottle of alcohol from a first aid kit. He was very caring. He really didn't want to hurt me. I bit my lip hard as he slowly poured the alcohol on my bite.  
"Mmm. Fuck!" I mumbled as I squirmed.  
"Hold still, hun. It's almost clean." He looked up at me with warm caring eyes. He sat the bottle down and dabbed my wound with a towel. He put antibiotic ointment on it and wrapped it with gauze and a bandage.  
"Thank you.'' I said smiling at him. He kissed my hand gently.  
"My pleasure, sweetheart." He stared at me for a moment. His eyes and smile were so captivating. He turned to his men whom were staring at us.  
"You all have a fucking problem?" They all turned away. "Excuse me for caring for this fine lady. If any of you little shits have a fucking problem you can walk your sorry asses back home. Am I crystal fucking clear?''  
"Yes Negan." They all responded at once.  
"Good! Now, what are all you fucks standing around for? Let's fucking move out!" His voice was thundering yet, satisfying. He turned to me again with and sweet smile. He put an arm out to guide me around the truck.  
"After you, my lady." He winked at me with his devilish smile once again. I walked to the side of the truck. He opened the door for me like a gentleman. He glared up at the passenger seat. Simon was there. He looked at me and then to Negan.  
''She's really coming with us?" He sounded like a whining teen as he hopped out of the seat. Negan lifted me up into the truck like a princess. I don't like being pampered, but I wasn't going to argue with him. Yet.  
"No. She's coming with me and she'll stay with me. Now go ride with Sam. I'm driving home." Simon glared up at me and nodded to Negan before walking away. Negan shut the door and walked around the the driver side. He cranked the large truck and put on a pair of aviators to block out the setting sun. He tilted his head back licking his bottom lip, looking at me.  
"Time to meet your new home, sweetheart."


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer is taken to The Sanctuary and learns more about The Saviors and Negan.

The Sanctuary. 

Sounded like something from a dream. I didn't know what to expect at this moment. A stranger just basically kindly kidnapped me and I was being taken to "my new home". 'What was happening", I thought to myself. I was some what nervous considering I had no idea if Negan was being real with me or if it was all a facade. The sun was almost all the way below the horizon. Southern sunsets were always beautiful. The sky was painted with vibrant pinks, blues, and oranges. It made me want to paint again. I hadn't picked a paint brush since before the end of the world. I always wanted to raid an art store. I don't think many people thought about stocking up on supplies of paints, canvases, and sketch books. I let out a slight laugh at the thought of it. Negan looked over to me with a smile with the masterpiece of a sunset reflecting from his glasses. 

"What's so funny ,doll face?" He said licking his teeth, cocking his head at me.

"Oh, just thinking. Daydreaming." I said as I pulled down the sun visor to block the bright sun. Negan rubbed his beard and pulling off his glasses. 

"Come on, sweet thing. You can tell me. No need to be shy." He winked at me with his deep hazel eyes as he placed his aviators on top of my head. I laughed and took his glasses in my hands rubbing the frames. 

"I use to be an artist before the world went to shit. I loved painting and drawing and.. creating. I brought some of my art supplies with me when I had to leave my town but, they didn't last for long." I lowered my head thinking about all my artwork. All my time. Lost. Forgotten. No one would look at my drawing in awe anymore. No one would smile at my paintings. My hands would never be covered in paint or caked in clay. I missed that feeling. A tear fell from my face onto Negan's glasses. He rubbed my face with his thumb, wiping the tear away. 

"Oh, hun." He placed his hand on my knee sounding genuinely sad. "You're really passionate about it, aren't you?" I wiped my face and tried not to be such a pussy. 

"Yeah, yeah, I am but, I might as well forget about it. No time to be thinking about that in this day in age." I wanted to change the subject and apparently so did he. Lucky for him we were getting close to The Sanctuary. 

"Home Sweet Home is right around the fucking corner!" He laughed accelerating with excitement. 

The sky was a deep purple now. Lights were coming over the horizon almost resembling headlights. My eyes were getting heavy but the large building creeping over the hill caught my attention. I leaned up with a widened stare. Negan let out a joyful sigh as we pulled slowly up to gates of what I assumed was, The Sanctuary. 

"Holy hell." I said, never taking my eyes off the large factory like building. 

"Pretty mother fucking nice ain't it, sweetheart? And it all fucking belongs to me!" He put the truck in park and grabbed his bat. He slammed the door as he left the truck. My gaze was still set on "my new home". It was very intimidating yet, welcoming. The door swung open as Negan pulled me from the truck. I stumbled catching my balance, still feeling a little sleepy. 

"Welcome home, sweetheart. Welcome fucking home!" He put his arm around my shoulder and walked me toward the gate. He gripped my shoulder tight and whispered in my ear.

"Stay here." He swung his threatening bat over his shoulder. Simon walked pass me bumping into me. 

"Opps. Sorry shorty, didn't see you there." He growled looking back at me with an arrogant smile. I snarled toward him and crossed my arms. Negan stopped Simon in his tracks before saying something to him. He nodded and went on his way. Negan tapped his bat on the ground and whistled at me to catch my full attention. I looked his way to see his bright smile before he nodded his head as to say 'Come here'. I walked to him and he pushed my hair behind my ear. 

"You look tired? Wanna go catch some z's, doll face?" I nodded as I yawned. He smirked as he rubbed his hand down my face. As we walked through the gates all the Saviors kneeled as he walked in front of them on command. I stared down at them as they bowed to him like servants to a king. He led me up some stairs and into a large room. He closed the door silently behind him. 

"Is this your room?" I asked looking around before turning to face him. He was taking off his leather jacket and placing it over a chair. He peeled off his one leather glove and put it on the table. He ran his now bare hand through his still perfect hair. 

"It is darlin, it is. Now, I would've lead you to your own room but, unfortunately, there are no vacant rooms at this time. So, if you don't mind you'll have to share my bed for now." He scratched his beard and walked behind me to take my bag off my back. I turned to grab it away but, hesitated. I realized he was just going to place it beside the table. He placed his hands on the collar of my button up.

"May I?" referring to taking it off to put it in a basket. I nodded for him to take it off. He pulled it down my arms slowly. 

"I'm gonna get these washed for you. I'll have new clothes brought up to you in the morning. You've been in those clothes for a while, haven't you?" He sat on the large bed unlacing his boots. I rubbed my neck, nervously. 

"Yeah, it's been a while since I changed these clothes." My face turned red as I felt Negan's eyes trail my body. He stood and strolled over to his wardrobe. 

"Well." He said searching for something. "Ah-ha! There you are you little shit." He bend down to pull out a large white t-shirt.

"It's not much, but it should work for tonight." He walked over and held it up to my body. I grabbed from him and stood there not knowing whether to change in front of him or go somewhere. 

"Is there a bathroom or.." 

"Oh. Yes. Right through that door. The water works just so you know." He gestured his hand toward a door beside the bed. Did he just say 'the water works'? This was like a dream. 

"Running water?" I asked with a crack in my voice. 

He chuckled and nodded. I walked toward the door with a smile and opened the door. I hadn't seen a bathroom like this even when the world hadn't gone to shit. A large mirror framed with dark wood, over a shiny black marble sink. A walk in shower with tiled walls and a glass door. I was amazed. Out on my own, my bathroom was the wilderness, not a nice five star hotel like bathroom like this. I stood in front of the mirror and took off my t-shirt. I pulled my pants of my aching legs. I stood there in my bra and panties so dumbfounded. This totally felt like a dream. I took my bra off for the first time in what felt like forever. I pulled Negan's large shirt over my body. My body wasn't small but compared to Negan I was petite. I stared in the mirror and turned the faucet on. The water was cold and slowly got warm. I sighed in happiness. Running water was a thing I thought was now a myth. I splashed the water on my face and and rubbed my eyes. It felt so nice. I opened the door slowly nervous to come out. I was pulling my hair up into a ponytail as I looked up to see Negan facing away from me pouring some water into a cup. He had taken off his shirt and slipped on some red plaid lounge pants. He stretched his arms above his head flexing his back muscles and grunting as he relaxed. He turned around seeing me staring at him. He smiled devilishly and held his arms out. 

"Like what you see, baby doll?" My face blushed hard and I smile tightening my ponytail. He found my red face amusing as he flexed his arms in my direction kissing his own muscle. 

"I'm just teasing. Sit with me, sweetheart." He sat on the bed patting a spot right beside him.

"Here." He held out his hand with two blueish pills in it. "These should help with that nasty fucking bite on your arm." I was hesitant to take them. 

"Don't fret, hun. I promise I'm not trying to knock you out or anything. Just wanna make sure your okay." I took the pill from him and nodded my head as I threw them in my mouth. I grabbed the glass of water and took a big gulp. 

"Thank you, Negan. I appreciate it." He seemed pleasantly surprised. 

"Well, you're welcome darlin. anything else you need?" I thought but nodded no. What else could he give me? He basically saved me, bandaged my wound and brought me into his home, his own bed no less. Negan truly was a savior. I was still somewhat confused for the future, though. 

"What are you gonna do with me?" I asked as I turned to look at Negan propping himself up on the bed by his elbows. He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt if that's what going through that pretty little mind of yours. To be honest, I wanted to leave you there at that store when I first grabbed you up. Until, I saw you had fight and attitude. Now, usually I don't fucking take attitude but, you... Something about you made me want you." He never broke his gaze with me. By the look in his eye I could tell he was true to his word. 

"But, if you act a damn fool or try any stupid fucking shit, I won't hesitate to punish you." As he spoke he kept that devilish smile on his face. 

"What will I being doing if I'm going to stay here?" I saw people working as we walked into the Sanctuary so I figured people got jobs here. Negan laughed and licked his lips.

"I for damn sure won't be putting you in the kitchen or laundry. Hell no! Like I told Simon earlier, you're gonna stay with me. So, therefore, you'll be.. hm... You'll be my little spitfire. Ha!" I smiled at the nickname. 

"You'll come on runs with me, I'll teach you the Savior way, and most importantly, I'll protect you. No harm will come to you as long as your are by my side. Okay, little lady?" I nodded and blushed in response. I yawned and stretched my arms. Negan must have noticed I had no bra on because I caught his stare right at my chest. I ran my hand down my chest as to try to cover up. His gaze broke as he shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." He said wiping his hand down his face. 

"It's okay. After all I couldn't help but stare at you earlier." I winked at him. This caught him off guard. I licked my teeth as I laughed. 

"Now, baby doll, don't get me started when I can't stop. I'm tired and so are you. We need some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I he pulled a blanket up over my legs and turned out his lamp. 

"A big day? What is happening tomorrow?" I asked turning to look at him with a slight smile on my face. 

"We're gonna so see my new friends tomorrow. I think it's time to give the community of Alexandria a visit." I looked at Negan confused. 

"Alexandria?" I yawned.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, sweetheart. Lay your pretty little head down and get some rest." He wrapped his strong arm around me and pulled me close. I hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. I liked it. His warmth comforted me. This was going to be the best nights sleep I've had in a while. 

"Goodnight, Negan."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."


	3. On Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer gets very close to Negan before leaving the Sanctuary to go to Alexandria. She learns about a man named Rick and his group and what happened.

I fluttered my eyes open as the sun shined in my eyes through the open window. I stretched my legs out, hugging my torso. The sun warmed blankets tangled around my body was one of the best feelings I've had in a while. The room startled me once I completely opened my eyes. It felt like yesterday had just been a wonderful dream and that my reality was sleeping on rooftops and in strange houses. Instead, this was my reality now and I didn't mind at all. I raised up out of the first bed I had slept in, in a long time, smiling. I stood and stretched my arms into the air, raising on to my tip toes. I sighed in relief. I walk to the window, feeling a pleasant breeze pouring into the room. The view was of a field with several gardens and a few sheds. Maybe a court yard. I started to hear what sounded like singing. A man singing. It wasn't coming from outside. Was this low entrancing voice coming from... the bathroom? I quietly walked over to see steam rolling out from under the door of the bathroom. I slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound. I peered in feeling the hot steam against my skin. 

It was Negan. The man singing was Negan. Singing in the shower while lathering his body with soap. His body was a blurred vision for the glass door was foggy with condensation. I knew this song. I had listened to it when I was younger. 

"I see my vision burn. I feel my memories fade with time. But I'm too young to worry. A melody, a memory, or just one picture." His deep voice sent a chill down my spine. He was singing... I think Avenged Sevenfold. A band I had listened to almost everyday in my normal life. Seize the Day is what it was. I was pleasantly surprised to here that song again, and from this man, no doubt. I tried slowly shutting the door but, he had noticed I was spying on him. 

"Trying to be a Peeping Tom, are we?" He laughed deeply. I tried acting like I wasn't there by saying nothing. 

"I know you're there, sweet heart. Don't try to hide." I blushed with embarrassment as I slowly opened the door with my head lowered. 

"I'm sorry. I just heard singing and I wanted to see if it was actually you." I stood there as he looked at me. He had wiped away the water from the door to get a better view of me. 

"Come in here. Close the door behind you, sweetheart." My heart started to beat faster as I stepped slowly into the steamy bathroom. He hummed the rhythm of the song before turning away from the water, towards me. He ran his fingers through his wet hair before looking me up and down. 

"When was the last time you stepped into a shower, doll face?" He stared at me, tilting his head. I stared at the water trying not to look too far down his body. 

"Um.. It's been a long while. I-I usually bathed in lakes or creeks or rivers. Haven't stepped under a hot shower in a while. When I do bathe I normally didn't have soap, so I just-." I was just nervously rambling. His stare pierced right through me. My heart was beating so hard and fast, he could probably see it. His body was hard not to look at. Water dripped down his wide chest onto his hard stomach through his happy trail leading farther down where I was nervous to look. He laughed as he saw my eyes trailing his soaked body. 

"You know, we really don't need to be wasting any of this nice, warm water so, if your'e thinking about it, I might share it with you." He smiled ,biting his lip. My breathing was shaky as I stared at him, wondering if he was serious. I tried to speak but no words came out. 

"Or not. A damn shame though, this water is so warm. Feels nice sweetheart." He spoke as he rubbed his muscular arms, winking at me. 

"I-I.. um.. I don't know. You seem to.. um, be.. um." I didn't know what to say. All that came out was gibberish. I desperately wanted to shower, though. I hadn't been properly cleaned in a while and that body wash running down Negan's back looked so satisfying. He could see the desperation in my eyes. He shook his head and smiled at me as he turned off the shower. He slowly slid the shower door open, never looking away from me with that smile and piercing gaze. He stepped out of the steamy shower revealing his entire body. I licked my lips, nervously as I looked into his warm eyes. He stopped right in front of me. Our bodies were almost touching. The heat radiating off his body made me start breathing heavily. He places his arm on the door behind me and closed it before leaning his face down to mine. His voice was low and deep. 

"Come on baby doll. Let's get you all cleaned up." He said as he twirled my hair in his hand. He placed his hand on my lower back and pushed my gently away from the door. He turned me toward the mirror and stood close behind me with his strong hands gripped on my hips. He towered over me. 

"I-I guess you're right. A shower does sound nice." I slightly smiled. I couldn't imagine what was going to happen next. 

"Well?" He looked at me and nodded at my shirt as to ask to undress me. I nodded obviously nervous. 

"I won't hurt you. Okay?" He said as he brushed my hair out of my face. 

"Now, let's get this shirt off you, shall we." That devilish smile appeared on his face again. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and slowly pulled it above my head. He threw it in a basket and placed his hands back on my hips. I covered my breasts in embarrassment. He rubbed my arms gently and whispered in my ear.

"Now, now sweetheart. No need to be shy. I don't bite.. hard." After sending a chill down my spine he bit my earlobe and then kissed it. I let out a quick sigh before slowly letting my arms down to my side. 

"Let's get you in this shower, doll face." I stepped toward the shower and took my hair down out of the ponytail, shaking it down my back. I heard a grunt and turned around to see Negan scratching his beard, staring at my body. I moved my waist from side to side, teasing him. 

"Fuck, sweetheart. The things going through my mind right now." He bit his lip while shaking his head. I turned back around silently laughing at him. I slowly slid off my underwear down to my ankles. I stepped out of them kicking them to the side. 

"Daammn, for a little lady you sure do have a fine ass." I blushed before walking into the shower. I stared in amazement at the soaps and shampoos. Negan walked up to the side of the shower and placed his hand on the knob. He was silent, surprisingly, just staring into my eyes. I closed my eyes as he turned the shower on. The water hit my face and ran down my body. The closest feeling I got to this was rain. I started laughing as I ran my hands through my dry, coarse hair. The water ran down my back and stomach. Negan laughed at my reaction to the shower. 

"Does that feel good?" He felt the water with his hand, splashing it at me. I nodded still smiling ear-to-ear. Negan stepped in the shower behind me, grabbing a bottle of shampoo. I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure to soak it all. 

"Just relax." Negan said squeezing shampoo into his hand, rubbing his hands together. He started messaging my head with his rough fingers, lathering my hair up. It smelled like lavender. He pressed his body against mine reaching for the men's shampoo. I jumped as I felt something hard press against my back. 

"Sorry if I startled you, sweetheart. Just got a little.. excited." He rubbed his hips against me more before backing up to wash his dark hair. I shivered at the thought of him being "excited". I turned around to rinse my hair facing Negan. I kept my eyes closed as I ran my fingers through my hair rinsing it. Once that long task was done I reached for the body wash before Negan beat me to it. I look at him confused. He had already washed his sculpted body. He put some soap in his hands and rubbing them together. He stepped closer, still looking at his hands. 

"You're a dirty girl, sweetheart. I gotta wash you off." He licked his lips and placed his hands on both sides of my neck. He slid his hands down my arms, washing each one, individually and slowly. He rubbed up my sides to my chest. I bit my lip waiting for his hands to keep moving. His large hands glided over my breasts, washing them while he also played with them. I smiled watching him slowly moving his hands around. He then kneeled down to legs to wash them. I squeezed my legs together, nervous of how close he was to between my legs. 

"I won't touch you like that, without your consent. I swear. I'm not like that." Water hit is face as he spoke. He had no smile or hint of sarcasm. He was completely and utterly serious. 

"Thank you, Negan. That's very kind." I smiled at him. He nodded and continued to wash my legs. Once he was done he stood up and caressed my face. He turned off the shower and stepped out in front of me. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and wrapped it around his waist. He took another one and held it out to me, to wrap it around me. I grabbed it and wrapped it tight around my chest. His teeth sparkled as he smiled.

I started to remember last night when Negan was telling me that we were going to visit a place called Alexandria. His new friends? Negan didn't seem like the type of man that easily made "friends". Negan grabbed a box that was set outside the door. 

"Your new wardrobe, my dear." He opened the box and sat it on the bed. The box was filled with clothes. I took out a thin, maroon t-shirt and layed it on the bed. 

"This is all, mine?" I asked holding up the shirt. Negan was pulling on his pants as he answered. 

"Yes ma'am. All yours! And you need anything, you just fucking ask!" I smiled knowing I was going to have a strong place in this community. I slipped on the shirt and pulled on some tight jeans with a a few holes in them. I struggled pulling them up. Negan chuckled strutting over to me. 

"Shit, sweetheart! Your ass is too fat to get these jeans on, huh?" He grabbed my pants by the belt loops and pulled them up, lifting me off the ground. 

"Thank. You." I sighed buttoning my pants. 

"No problem, sweet thing." He said smacking my ass before throwing on his leather jacket over a white t-shirt. I pulled my shoes on and walked toward the door. As Negan was pulling his glove on I smacked his ass before leaning against the door. He turned around slowly licking his teeth, smiling. I held my hand up like a gun and blew on it like smoke was coming out of it, before sticking my hand in my pocket, winking at him. 

"Ohh, girl! I'll fucking get you later!" He said laughing, swinging his bat over his shoulder. I looked at it admiring how creative it was to wrap barbed wire around a baseball bat. 

"That's smart." I said pointing at the bat. He swung it up to his face and looked at me confused. He smiled in realization and nodded the bat at me. 

"How careless of me! I haven't introduced you to Lucille, yet. She's very special to me." I nodded, slightly confused, wondering who this 'Lucille' girl was. Was she his girlfriend? No, couldn't be. He held the bat out in front of my face, before striking a batter's pose. 

"This, is Lucille." He slowly swung the bat, saying the name. The bat was named Lucille? 

"Lucille?" I asked gazing at the bat. I wondered how many walkers, or people, he had swung Lucille at. It intrigued me. Negan had power and I wanted to be involved in it. 

"I like her." I said as I poked one of the barbs. Negan smiled and twisted Lucille in his hand. It seemed like he wanted to say something but, there was a knock at the door. He opened it and a man with blonde hair, stringy hair almost shoulder length. To my shock half of his face was a burn scar. It seemed new. He looked at me for half a second before turning to look at Negan. 

"The trucks are ready. I already put Daryl in the back of David's. He keeps looking more pitiful everyday." He smiled at the last part. 

"Good, good. That little fuck might actually break seeing his family today." Negan turned to me and smiled.

"Are you ready, little lady?" I nodded and walked past him. The man with the burnt face stared at me. 

"Dwight, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, this is one of my right hand men, Dwight." I held my hand out to shake his. He looked up at Negan for permission. Negan nodded once and Dwight shook my hand. 

"Nice to meet you, Dwight." I said raising my chin.

"Pleasure." He said quickly removing his hand from mine. He followed behind Negan and me as we went down the stairs. Many of the women of the Sanctuary stared at me before bowing to Negan. As we went through the gate it closed behind us. A man walked up to Negan, handing him something, out of my view. Negan hid it behind his back as he turned to me. 

"Close your pretty eyes for a second, sweetheart." I obeyed and shut my eyes smiling. 

"Hold out your hands." He spoke slowly as I giggled. He placed something heavy but, familiar in my hands. My machete. My eyes shot open as I grabbed it tightly. 

"I made Simon hand it over before leaving on a run. He was bragging about having it and, I was NOT about to have that shit." 

"Thank you. It feels a lot better to have it back." I said kissing the blade. Negan bit his lip and stared at my mouth. As truck door slammed shut we started walking over toward the truck. 

"Let's get this show on the road, ladies! I want to see what the fuck Rick is up to!" We climbed in the truck and sped down the gravel road out of The Sanctuary to Alexandria. Time to meet this man named Rick and visit this place called Alexandria. 

______________________________

Negan seemed strangely giddy as we drove down the road through abandoned neighborhoods. I wanted to know more before we got to Alexandria. 

"So, who are your 'friends'?" I asked staring out the window. Negan chuckled, gripping the steering wheel. 

"It's a fucking long story, doll. Luckily, for you, we've got a fucking long drive." I smiled running my fingers along my machete blade. 

"I'll listen." I said looking at him really wanting to learn more about him and this group. 

"Now, I have to warn you. What I'm going to tell you might make you think differently of me. You'll learn about a side of me that sometimes gets fucking crazy. Promise me you won't freak the fuck out. What I did, I would die before doing it to you." He spoke with a serious tone but, sounded pleased with what he was going to tell me. 

"Trust me, it takes a lot to freak me out." I said as I placed my hand on his knee. He inhaled deeply before he began. 

"The Saviors are a large, powerful group and I am a large, powerful leader. I have taken control of, now, three groups. They reside in their own communities but, they provide for me. I come to their communities once a week to take half of their shit and half is what I say it is. This fucking group from Alexandria thought they could fuck with me and get away with it. They killed a lot of my men, much more than I'm comfortable with! The leader, Rick, thought he could keep his group safe and he thought he could kill all my men. He was sadly mistaken! Oh, was he so fuckin' mistaken! I got his group right where I wanted them. Confused, trapped, and fucking pee-pee pants city scared! Now, I couldn't let them get away without any fucking punishment. Luckily, for me, Lucille was real fucking thirsty that night! While they were all on their knees, scared shitless, I just couldn't fucking decide which one of those shitheads I was gonna beat the holy hell out of. So, eeny, meeny, miny, moe. I landed on some ginger army man, with his chest all puffed out. And get this shit, after Lucille came down the first time, he said "Suck my nuts"! Can you believe that? I beat his skull in right in front of his group and his girl was right beside him. I put Lucille, dripping with that ginger's blood, right in her fucking face. That prisoner we took from their group, Daryl, he jumped up and knocked the hell out of me. I was not gonna have that shit though. I warned them before that if they tried any stupid shit, that I would shut that shit down! I turned to some Asian and bashed his skull in, just like that ginger! Even I after I hit him, he tried to speak! I hit him so hard his fucking eyeball popped out of his head! I left them all there, horrified. I took Rick on a little ride to see if he understood me, yet. He didn't seem to understand that he worked for me! That he provides for me! Not until, I almost made him cut his boy's arm off. That's when I broke him. He finally understood. And now, it's time to go collect my shit and see how our friends our doing." He laughed as he told me this story. I wasn't surprised but, I was shocked. I had never met someone with this much effect and power. He didn't scare me or freak me out. I honestly didn't know what to say. I just stared at him like a little kid being told a story. 

"I'm not scared. You're a conqueror. People cross you and you show them who's boss. I like that. I like power." I looked at him intently. He smiled knowing I was in his side. 

"Good. My little spitfire likes power just like I do." Negan bit his lip looking at me. The truck in front off us started to slow down, coming to a stop. I stuck my head out of the window to see a large rusty gate in front of the other truck. 

"We're here, sweetheart." Negan said raising his eyebrows. 

"Follow me." He winked at me jumped out of the truck slamming the door. The men in the other trucks did the same. As I got out of the truck I saw Dwight pushing this man wearing a dirty white sweat shirt and sweat pants with an orange spray painted 'A' on the front. 

"Move it, Daryl!" He said shoving him. That was the man from this group. He didn't say a word, only obeyed. Negan caught my attention as he hummed a suspenseful rhythm. I threw my machete on my shoulder walked closer, still staying far behind him. He banged Lucille against the rusted, iron bars of the gate. His voice was cocky and loud. I stared at him, realizing I was gonna stay with him and become a permanent Savior. Negan turned and winked at me before looking back at the gate. 

"Little pig, little pig! Let me in!"


	4. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first trip to Alexandria, Jennifer meets Rick and his group. She becomes more comfortable with being a Savior and starts to enjoy it. Negan shows her how much he really likes her.

Silence. That's what I heard after Negan spoke. No noises on the other side of the gate until slow, cautious footsteps approached the chain-link fence. Negan looked up at a man with a smirk, as he slid open the fence. 

"Well?" Negan questioned as he smiled at the man. 

"Um, who are you?" The man looked around confused, licking his lips. 

"Oh, you better be jokin'." Negan said shaking his head. "Negan, Lucille. I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression." Negan smiled as a man with wavy hair and a beard walked up briskly toward the gate. The man stared at Negan with his brow furrowed. 

"Well, hello, there!." Negan smiled at him before changing his expression when the man stood there, silent. 

"Do not make me have to ask." His voice was deep and threatening. The man looked down before opening the gate. 

"You said a week. You're early." The man's voice was gruff and raspy. A girl stared at Negan, looking him up and down, with a angered look. I shifted my feet, tightly gripping my machete, staring at her. Dwight saw the look on my face and nudged me, smiling, rolling his eyes at me. 

"I missed you." Negan stepped closer to the man. A walker stumbled from between the trucks, growling. 

"Oh, Rick, come on out here. Watch this. Calling it!" Negan walked toward the walker, swung Lucille hard, winking at me before striking it. He laughed, being amused by killing the walker. This man was Rick. The leader that thought he could take out the Saviors. 

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy!" With that devilish smile on his face he turned to us. 

"All right, everybody. Let's get started. Big day." Rick stared at all of us stopping at Daryl. He had a miserable look on his face. Daryl stayed emotionless. Negan cocked his head at rick before speaking. 

"Hey, Rick, you see that, what I just did? That is some service! I mean, we almost get turned away at the gate." Negan smiles, confused, pointing at the man that opened the gate. 

"Who is that guy, anyway? Do I get mad? Do I throw a fit? Do I bash some ginger's dome in? Nope. I just take care of one of these dead pricks that could've killed one of y'all." Rick steadily looks at the ground, with a look of slight fear on his face. Negan bows to Rick, twirling his hand out in front of him. 

"Service." Negan smiles at Rick swinging Lucille right in front of his face. He laughs as he hand Lucille to Rick. 

"Hold this." Negan walks behind Rick as he stares at Lucille like he just saw a ghost.

"Oh wait! Rick, I have someone very special for you to meet." Rick turned to Negan with a fearful, almost blank look on his face. Negan laughed at Rick before turning toward me, holding out his hand. 

"Come here you sweet thing, you." Negan raised his eyebrows at Rick as I smiled. I walked over to them, swinging my machete as I walked. Rick look from the ground up to me. His eyes locked with mine as I raised one eyebrow, smirking at him. 

"Well Rick, don't be rude in front of my lady! Introduce yourself." I tilted my head at Rick, holding out my hand. He slowly raised his hand grabbing mine, weakly shaking it. 

"I'm Rick." His voice slightly shook before nodding his head at me. 

"I'm Jennifer. Nice place you have here, Rick. Doing good for yourself." I squeezed his hand tight looking around at the nice houses, that looked like the apocalypse never touched them. Rick nodded his head, about to say something before Negan grabbed his shoulder. 

"She is my little spitfire, Rick. You will treat her, like you treat me. If she wants something, you give it to her. If she asks, you answer. If you don't, well. She might have to repeat that one night, and you don't want that do you, Rick?" Negan threatened while puttung his arm around my shoulder. Rick shook his head 'no', not looking at me. Negan laughs walking forward, looking at the scenery, leaving me standing with Rick. I look into his eyes and laugh. I could see his anger. 

"Hot diggity dog! This place is magnificent! An embarrassment of riches, as they say. Yes, sir, I do believe you are gonna have plenty to offer up." Negan says turning back toward Rick, before turning to walk into the community. Rick turns to look at Daryl and walks toward him. 

"Daryl, hey-" Negan turns around, sternly and with force speaks. 

"No. Nope. He's the help. You don't look at him, you don't talk to him, and I don't make you chop anything off of him." Negan points at Daryl. Rick turns his head away as Negan smiles. I laugh a little at Rick reaction. Negan turns toward the girl who was staring at him earlier, now looking at Daryl. I grip my machete tight stepping toward her, glarring at her as Negan speaks. 

"Same goes for everyone. Right?" Negan steps closer to her, towering her. She exhales, in annoyance at Negan.

"Be careful." I said to her tapping my machete on her shoulder. "Or I might have to chop something of someone." I cocked my head at her before she walked away. Negan smiled at me with a big grin, walking over to Rick. 

" A lot of suspense there. Especially between her and my little spitfire." Negan places his arm around me pulling me closer. "And I don't even think she knew how much. She better watch out for her. She's just as powerful as I am." Negan said as I placed my machete on Ricks back. 

" All right, let's get this show on the road. See what kind of goodies you got in the cupboard." Negan said walking away.

"We put aside half the supplies-" Negan cut Rick off turning around, laying down the law. 

"No, Rick. No. You don't decide what we take. I do." Rick lowered his head, obeying. 

"Arat." Negan calls at one of the few female Saviors. 

"You heard the man. Move out!" She yelled at the men. Most of them dispersed out among the houses. Negan quietly clapped his hands while watching his men go. 

"They're just gonna search the houses a bit, keep the process movin'." Negan nodded his head at me to come stand beside him. Members of Alexandria looked at Rick, confused wanting an answer. 

"All right. You gonna show us around or not?" Rick was silent. I turned toward him, raising my chin. 

"Well?" I asked. Ricked looked at me, still keeping quiet. Negan walked toward him once he didn't answer me. Rick took a deep breath, walking in front of us taking the lead. Negan and I smiled at each other as we walked. The houses look like they had never been touched. Not a single scratch. No windows broken, no missing doors, no shingle missing from the roof. Nothing. They were perfect. We walked down a street as Negan whistled, swinging his arms. Rick seemed terribly uncomfortable holding Lucille. Why wouldn't he be, though? People stared at us and the other men as they took chairs, tables, mattresses, and other goodies out of the houses. 

"You see this? This is the kind of thing that just tickles my balls. A little cooperation and everything is pleasant as punch. You see, we really are reasonable people once you get to know us. Honest." Negan said as he bent down to open a cooler. He reached into the ice and pulled out a drink. He smiles as he threw one to me. I popped open the cap, taking a drink as I walked close to Rick nudging him. Negan took one drink and threw his on the ground, toying with Rick. I poured mine out right beside him. He inhaled deeply, trying not to look at me as I smirked at him. Negan turned to me smiling, licking his lips.

"Man I love this place." A man caught our attention as he called for Negan. 

"Negan. Somethin' you might wanna see." The man handing Negan a camera and stared at Rick. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I got my fingers crossed for a little freaky-deaky." Negan smiled as he winked at me. When he turned on the camera, it was Rick sitting in a chair. Looked kinda like some sort of interview. Except, Rick had a huge, unkempt beard. He was dirty and he talked about how he had to kill people. I laughed slightly at the video. 

"Jee-hee-sus! Is that you, Rick, underneath all that man-bush?" He look at Rick in disbelief. 

"Shee-ot. I would not have messed with that guy." Negan hits the record button and points the camera at Rick.

"But that's not you anymore is it?" Rick eyes were glossy and red. He said nothing. Negan pointed the camera at himself. 

"Nope." He said with a smart ass tone to his voice. He closed the camera and rubbed his beard. 

"I really gotta shave this shit." He said as he sat the camera down. He looked around as if looking for someone. 

"Whatever happened to that sick girl? That seemed like a hell of a stressful night for her. The way she was carrying on, she was married to number two, right?" Rick glared up at Negan with hatred. I stepped closer looking at Rick. 

"Careful. Careful how you're lookin' at me, Rick." Rick looked away from Negan as he threatened him. 

"Widows, especially ones that look like that. They are special. I love 'em. Right after their husbands go, they are just empty side." Negan laughs lowly as he looks at me biting his lip. 

"But usually not for long." He laughs looking around. I licked my lips as I stared at Rick. He had a tight grip on Lucille as Negan spoke. 

"Where is she? I would love to see her." Negan said as an unfamiliar voice chirped in behind us. 

"Do you care to pay your respects?" Negan and   
I both, turned around startled. There was a man smiling at us wearing what looked to be a minister's collar. 

"Ho-ly crap! You are creepy as shit, sneaking up on us, wearin' that collar with that freaky-ass smile." I smiled at Negan. The man swallowed before speaking. 

"My apologies. I'm Father Gabriel." Negan inhaled, staring at this Father Gabriel. He turned to Rick, staring at him. 

"She didn't make it?" Negan asked realizing this woman had died that night and not by his hand. Father Gabriel nodded his head for us to follow him. He lead us to a small graveyard. We stopped at a freshly dug grave. Negan rubbed his beard looking down at the grave. 

"Damn tragedy. That's what this is." He exhaled deeply, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, this must really suck for you guys. Number one? That was on me. No choice there. Lessons had to be learned. But number two? That didn't need to happen. Daryl, there, he forced my hand." Negan glanced at Daryl with that devilish smile on his face.

"Probably put her right on her back, huh?" He took in a deep breath. 

"Damn. I was gonna ask her to come back with me." Negan smiled at Rick, before looking at me. 

"Oh, I know what you're thinkin'. How could I have a shot, guy that just bashed her husband's head in?" He chuckled looking down at the grave. 

"You'd be surprised. Boy, people, they-" Negan had a smile on his face before being cut of by a gun shot and glass breaking. His smile disappeared as he glared at Rick, walking past him toward the sound. I followed behind him. We walked briskly toward a close house. As we approached Rick ran ahead into the house. We walked in to see a boy with long brown hair, pointing a gun at Davey, one of Negan's men. 

"No. He's taking all of our medicine. They said only half our stuff." The boy said to Rick in a threatening tone. He must have been Rick's son. Negan laughed, walking in front of this kid. 

"Really, kid?" Negan said smiling at him. The boy stared at me for a second and then to Negan. 

"And you should go. Before you find out how dangerous we all are." I laughed at his threat. I placed my machete on his shoulder, against his neck. He turned toward me, looking at me. I noticed he had a make-shift eye patch around his right eye. I licked my lips, smiling at him. 

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Danger?" I laugh pressing the blade against him, harder. Rick stepped toward me before Negan placed his hand on Rick's chest. Rick looked at the boy and stepped back as Negan and I glared at him. Negan's eyes widened at the boy. 

"Well, pardon me, young man. Excuse the shit out of my goddamn French but, did you just threaten me?" He stepped toward the kid. 

"Look, I get threatening Davey here, but I can't have it. Not him, not me, not her-" Rick cut Negan off trying to talk to his son. 

"Carl, just put it down." Negan put finger up at Rick, never taking his eyes of Carl.

"Don't be rude, Rick. We are having a conversation here." Negan tilted his head at the boy as I stared at him, also. 

"Now, boy, where were we? Oh, yeah. Your giant, man-sized balls. No threatening us. Listen, I like you, so I don't want to go hard proving a point here. You don't want that. I said half your shit, and half is what I say it is. I'm serious. Do you want me to prove how serious? Again? Or, she can prove it to you. Seems like she's already half way there." Negan chuckled looking at me. Carl looked at Negan and the looked at me as I snarled at him, pressing the machete against his neck. He sighed and lowered his gun. I took my machete away from his neck, kissing it. He handed his gun to Rick but, Negan took it out of Rick's hand. Rick looked at Carl before looking up at Negan. Carl stared at me as I nodded my machete at him.

"You know, Rick, this whole thing reminds me that you have a lot of guns. There's all the guns you took from my outpost when you wasted all my people with a shit-ton of your own guns, and I'm bettin' there's even more, which adds up to an absolute ass-load of guns, and as this little emotional outburst just made crystal clear I can't allow that." Rick slightly nods his head before staring at Carl. I looked at him with an amused look on my face. 

" Good job, boy. Aren't gonna be as tough as you were, now are you?" I asked him, moving my face close to his. Carl rolled his eyes at me just like a punk-ass teen would. Negan smiled at me before turning to Rick with a serious look. 

"They're all mine now. So tell me, Rick, where are my guns?" Rick sighed as he nodded his head, ashamed as we followed him out the door down the street. We came to a garage door. Negan look around as he whistled. Rick knocked on the garage door. The door slowly opened to reveal a bigger woman standing there with a book in her hand. 

"I figured you were coming." She said with a sigh. Rick looked up at her. 

"Show him where the guns are, Olivia." She looked at Negan before trailing her eyes to me. 

"The armory's inside." We followed Olivia until Negan spoke. 

"You run the show in here?" She slowly tuned to face us at her side. 

"I- I just keep track of it all, the rations, the guns." She nodded at him. 

"Good. Smart. Don't let me stop you. Take her out, boys. Show 'em the goods." The men followed Olivia into the armory. Rick tried to follow behind until Negan stopped him, stepping in front of him. 

"Wait, wait, wait. While they're at it, I just want to point out to you that I'm not taking a scrap of your food. Slim pickin's in here. And I can't be the only one to notice that you got a fat lady in charge of keeping track of rations, can I? Either way, you starve to death, I don't get shit, so for now, you get to keep all the food. How 'bout that?" Negan said waiting for Rick the be thankful. 

"What do you want me to say?" Rick said looking up at Negan. He stepped up to Rick getting in his face as he raised his voice at him. 

"I don't know, Rick. How about a thank you. You think that might be in order? Or is that too much to ask?!" He glared at Rick before laughing. 

"Ohh. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but what can I say? You forced my hand, Rick." Rick lowered his head, shaking it slightly. 

"But it's like I've been tryin' to tell you, I'm a very reasonable man as long as you cooperate, so let me ask you a question, Rick." Negan raised his voice once again smiling at Rick, licking his lips. 

"Are you cooperating?" Rick raised his head to face Negan. 

"What's it look like?" Rick spoke with a high and mighty tone. 

" Oh-ho-ho. I know what it looks like. But what I really want to know is if we're gonna find all the guns back there or if maybe you got a few just waitin' for their moment, just like my Lucille." Rick looked down at Lucille then back up at Negan. 

"They're all in there, to the best of my knowledge." Rick said looking toward the armory. I smiled at Rick stepping closer to him. 

"Let's sure hope so." I said tapping my machete on his shoulder. He stared up at me as I stared back. 

"We are countin' on that, Rick." Negan said before we walked into the armory. We stopped at the door, looking at all the men gathering the guns. 

"What a beautiful, sight, huh, Rick?" Negan laughed as we walked out the front door to see men putting the ass-load of guns into the back of a truck. 

"You know what today is, Rick? Today is a banner day. Yes, it is. I think this little arrangement we have is gonna work out just fine." I smiled as I watched the men carrying all of those guns. I had never seen so many at once. Daryl came walking up the stairs with an arm full of guns. Negan placed his hand out to stop Daryl. 

"Hold up!" He said as he picked up on of the guns. Daryl went on his way to the truck. 

"Let's see if you've been taking care of my guns." Negan cocked the gun back and pointed it at Daryl as he turned around. Daryl didn't move or flinch an inch, He just kept walking. I smiled at Rick's fear. Negan pointed the gun at a window and shot it out. Negan laughed as he looked at me. 

"Feels good. Sounds good! Oh, I do believe Lucille's gettin' a little jealous." Negan smiled at Lucille. We looked down the stairs to see a man carrying a rocket launcher. It was huge. The man silently handed it to Negan as he spoke.

"Well, ho-ly smokes! Look at this! It was you guys that took out Little Timmy and the Dick Brigade? Wow, Rick. Gettin' in your last licks. Ooh, man, I'm gonna have some fun with this." Negan laughed. Arat came up the stares with Olivia in her hands, pushing her in front of Negan and me. 

"Arat, we don't do that unless they do somethin' to deserve it." Negan said pointing at Olivia. 

"Yeah, we went through the inventory. Guns in the armory, guns they had around the walls, they're short. A Glock 9 and a .22 Bobcat." Arat said looking at Olivia as she handed Negan the inventory book. Negan stared at Olivia. 

"Is that true?" He asked with a serious look on his face. Olivia nodded. Rick spoke for her. 

"We had some people leave town. Those guns probably went with them." Negan spoke in a serious quick tone staring at Rick. 

"So Olivia sucks at her job. Is that what you're sayin'?" Negan laughed as he spoke. 

"No. No, I'm not sayin' that." Rick spoke nervously.

"There should be a full accounting here, right? Top to bottom. Am I right?" Negan said turning toward Olivia. She was scared. Her voice was shaky. 

"No. I mean, yes. The inventory is correct." She started to shake as Negan walked toward her. 

"Good. But not so good, too. You see, what's in here isn't in there. You're two handguns short. Do you know where they are?" He stared at Olivia with his dark eyes.

"No. I-" She said, not being able to finish her sentence." Negan sighed looking to Rick. 

"That's disappointing, Rick. I thought that we had an understanding. But this, well, this shows that someone's not on board, and I can't have that." Rick stared at Negan as he turned toward Olivia. 

"I don't enjoy killing women. Now, I'm sure she wouldn't mind bashing you right now." Negan said was I stepped toward Olivia with a threatening look on my face, pointing my machete at her. Negan continued. 

"Men, I can waste them all the live long. But at the end of the day, Olivia, my dear, this was your responsibility." Rick cut him off, trying to reason with him. 

"Look, we can work this out." Rick said putting his hand up. Negan raised his voice at Rick. 

"Oh, yes, we can. And I'm going to, right now." Olivia whimpered as she looked at me and back to Negan as he turned toward her. 

"This was your job, and you screwed up. Keeping track of guns? That shit is life and death." Negan started to get annoyed as he raised his voice at Olivia. Negan turned to Rick, getting in his face. 

"Find them! Or someone will have to pay for it. And I think we know who that will be." He said as he pointed to Olivia, never taking his eyes off Rick. Olivia whimpered as I put my machete against her throat. 

"Hey! Don't!" Rick said to me putting his hand out. Negan spoke before I could stepping in front of Rick. 

"No! She can do whatever she wants. You don't tell her what to do." Negan says angered at Rick. I looked at Rick tilting my head. I pushed Olivia out of the way and walked to Rick. I placed my machete on his stomach and got close to his face. 

"Say another word to me like that and I'll gut you." I said twisting my machete against his shirt. 

"Don't ever fucking test me 'cause if you do, I'll make your son fucking watch." I growled at him. He turned away as I stepped back. Negan laughed glancing at me. 

"What did I tell you? She'll fuck you up if you make her mad." I laughed as Rick looked at me with slight fear. 

"Now, like I said, find the guns, Rick. We'll be waiting." Negan laughed as he walked behind him. As I walked past Rick I placed my hand under his chin, lifting his face to mine. 

"Be careful, Rick." I flicked my fingers away as I laughed. I looked at Olivia and nodded toward Negan. 

"Follow him." She nodded and walked behind him. We went between the houses and sat a table. Olivia sat first, looking up at us. 

"P-please don't hurt me." She whimpered, her hands shaking. I tilted my head at, sitting across from her. 

"Dear, we won't, as long as Rick finds those guns. You better hope he does." I smiled at her sitting my machete on the table in front of us. She looked away, holding back her tears. Negan sat down next to me and pulled my face toward his. He roughly kissed me, wrapping his fingers in my hair. I was taken by surprise and shock. The surprise faded and I wrapped my arm around his back and ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed my fast and passionately. His tongue slid into my mouth as he grunted, pulling me closer. As he pulled away, he bit my lip and pulled it. He wiped his mouth with his gloved hand and took a deep breath. I stared at him licking my lips. He laughed, fixing his hair. 

"Pardon me doll but, the way you talked to Rick was so damn sexy! How you threatened him. Mmm! I didn't know you had that much attitude, sweetheart." He said smiling. 

"Well, you said he was to treat me how he treated you so, I wasn't going to let him talk to me in a way he wouldn't dare talk to you. I had to show him who was really in charge." I smiled at him, taking a deep breath. 

"Good girl." He said leaning back in his chair. I looked over at Olivia. She was staring at us but, quickly turned away. 

"Wish you had a man like this don't you, sweetheart." I said to her rubbing Negan's thigh. She just whimpered with a quivering lip. I laughed as I leaned back, crossing my legs. We sat there for about 20 minutes before walking back to the truck. Negan wanted to look at all the guns. Soon we saw Rick and Father Gabriel come out of a house. Rick walked over to us with a black bag in his hand.

"What you got for me, Rick?" Negan asks looking at him. Rick hands him the bag, looking at Olivia. 

"Well, would you look at that? They were here after all. Funny how a little "Holy shit! Somebody's gonna die!" lights a fire under everybody's ass!" I look over at Olivia as she cries. 

"So, tell me, Rick, which one of your fine folks almost cost Olivia the rest of her days?" Negan said smiling at the guns. He handed the .22 to me and I put in in my waistband. Rick shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said looking at Negan. 

"No, it matters. See, you need to get everybody on board. Everybody. Or we just go right back to square one." Negan waves his hand, signaling for his men to close the truck. I look over at Olivia and she is finally starting to catch her breath. I put my hand on her shoulder, smiling at her. 

"Looks like today is your lucky day, Olivia! Rick came through!" I laughed as I spoke, looking to Rick. Olivia looked at me and then to Negan. Negan smiled at and held his hand out. 

"You're free to go." He said to Olivia. She nodded to him, then to me and walked away. 

"Come on, Rick. Let's go." Negan said hitting the back of the truck. It drove away with all the other trucks toward the gate. As we walked toward the gate I skipped past Rick, swinging my machete. I smiled at him and looked away. I laughed walking next to Negan. We got to the gate as the all the trucks stopped. The two that left earlier pulled into the gate as we walked past. Negan turned and stood in front of Rick. 

"Hell of a place you got here, Rick." Rick looked off in the distance and nodded. 

"Give me second." Rick demanded to Negan. We turned to see what he was looking at and a black woman with dreads retreated into a old house. Negan turned back to Rick. 

"No." Negan said deeply but, Rick protested. 

"Please, can you give me a second?" He asked politely. Negan smiled and nodded. Rick ran toward the house. Negan turned to me and smiled. 

"You think that's his lady friend?" He asked me, laughing. I smiled and licked my lips. 

"Maybe, seems pretty persistent to go talk to her." I laughed. We stared at the house waiting for them to come back. We leaned against the truck, waiting. Negan pulled me in front of him. He swung his arms over my shoulders and held me there. I smiled, tracing the blade with my finger. Negan hummed as we waited. We turned around once we heard footsteps. The woman approached us with a deer slung over her shoulders. She glared at Negan and me before looking at Daryl.

"Look at this!" Negan said staring at the woman and the deer. Rick walked behind, carrying a rifle. 

"I thought she was scavenging. She was hunting. This one never came inside. We kept it near the line." Rick said as he handed the gun to Negan. The woman turned around glaring at Negan. I stared at her, gripping my machete. She looked at me and I raised my eyebrows at her. She turned away. 

"Look at this. This is something to build a relationship on. Good for you, Rick. This is readin' the room and gettin' the message. I've said it before, I'm gonna say it again. You, sir, are special." Negan said as he handed the rifle to one of his men. Rick stepped closer, looking up at Negan.

"Now that you know we can follow your rules-" Rick said as Negan cut him off, knowing he was going to ask a question. Rick stared at him for a moment, thinking. 

"I'd like to ask you if Daryl can stay." Rick asked, being serious, which I thought was funny.

"Not happenin'." Negan said. But then he smiled. 

"You know what? I don't know. Maybe Daryl can plead his case. Maybe Daryl can sway me. Daryl?" He said looking over at Daryl. Daryl said nothing. All he did was glance up for a moment. Negan laughed. 

"Well, you tired. Now what you got to do is get over that tall wall of yours and try harder out there. Earn for me. Because we're coming back soon, and when we do, you better have something interesting for us, or Lucille, she's gonna have her way. I want you to hear that again. If you don't have something interesting for us somebody's gonna die. And no more magic guns." Negan threatened to Rick. Rick lowered his head. 

"Arat, grab that deer. It's getting late. Let's go home." The woman holding the deer glared at Negan and dropped it on the ground. Arat grabbed it up and threw it in the back of the truck. Negan laughed as he walked closer behind Rick. 

"Man, I love a gal that buys me dinner and doesn't expect me to put out." I laughed as what Negan said which made Rick uncomfortable. Negan laughs as he puts his arm around me. He turns to the outside and takes a deep breath. He took a bandanna out of his pocket and wiped his forehead.

"And to think you use to live out here. All by yourself most of the time." He said looking down at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure did. I like my new life better, though. I think being a Savior suits me." I said as I smiled up at him. He smiled and looked of into the distance. We turned around as Dwight drove off by us on a motorcycle. Negan walked toward Rick. 

"So, nobody died. And you know what I think? I think you and I, we've refined our understanding. Let me ask you something, Rick. Do you want us to go?" He asked as I put my machete on my shoulder.

"I think that'd be good." Rick said looking at us. 

"Then just say those two magical words." Negan demanded with a smile on his face. Rick looked down stepping closer to Negan,

"Thank you." He said quietly as he looked at Negan. He laughed. 

"Don't be ridiculous. Thank you." Negan said smiling at Rick. A walker walks toward the gate, growling. 

"Another one. You need our help." Negan looked at me and then to his men.

"Davey, hand her that candlestick over there." Negan winked at me as I walked to Davey. He handed me a large candlestick holder. I swung it up in my hand, looking at Rick. 

"You know what I think, Rick? I think we're all gonna come out of this winners." I said smiling at him. I walked toward the dead bastard. 

"Watch her form." Negan says as he puts his arm around Rick. I swing the candlestick holder, crushing off half of the walker's face. I laughed as I turned around. 

"Ahh." I sighed. 

"Yep. Win-win." I said smiling at Rick. I threw the candlestick holder at his feet. 

"You should clean that up for me for next time, Rick." Negan laughed as what I said made Rick cringe. 

"She is a little spitfire, ain't she, Rick?" Negan asked Rick. All Rick did was nod. Negan sighed with relief. 

"Let's move out." Negan said as he walked away with his men. I stared at Rick for a moment.

"Can't wait to see you next time, Rick." I said patting his shoulder. Negan stopped in his tracks. 

"Oh wait! How careless of me. You didn't think I was gonna leave Lucille, did ya? I mean, after what she did, why would you want 'er?" Negan asked as he walked back to Rick. 

"Thank you for being so accommodating, friend." He said as he took Lucille from Rick. Negan stepped closer toward him. 

"In case you haven't caught on, I just slipped my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it." I laughed as Negan smiled. Negan looked at me as I grabbed Rick's face, turning it toward me. 

"And remember, Rick. Spitters are quitters." I said, winking at him before walking away. 

Rick just stood there in shock. Negan and I climbed into the truck and rode out of Alexandria. I leaned out of the truck to look at Rick. 

"Till next time Rick." I waved, laughing evilly. Negan pulled me back into the truck onto his lap and kissed my neck. 

"You are just a little devil, aren't you?" He asked laughing. I licked my lips leaning my head back.

"Just a little. Just missing a red tail and some horns, then I'd be a real Satan, huh?" I laughed biting his lip. He grunted taking a deep breath. 

"Yeah, I bet you were always on Santa's naughty list when you were a kid, weren't you?" He asked leaning back. 

"Hm, I don't know. Wait 'till we get back home and I'll show you just how naughty I am." I said winking at him. He bit his lip and turned to Davey, who was driving. 

"Drive faster, Davey." He said laughing. "This little girl is fucking testing me." Davey laughed as he nodded, accelerating toward the Sanctuary. 

_________________________________________________________

It was dark by the time we got back to the Sanctuary. I hopped out, stretching my arms. 

"Ah. Home sweet home." I said looking at the tall gates. Negan stepped out of the truck turning toward his men. 

"Today was a great day, everyone! No one died, and we got what we wanted." They all agreed talking among themselves. Negan put his arm around me as we walked through the doors. 

"So, baby doll, how did you like your first run?" He said slipping his hand into my back pocket. 

"It was awesome. I felt like I had power. The way Rick looked at me made me feel like his boss." I smiled thinking about it. 

"Felt? Sweetheart, you do have power. As long as your at my side, being my number 1, you have as much power as I do. Same goes for here, at the Sanctuary. You are at the same level as I am." I looked up at him with a smile on my face. 

"Really, even here?" I asked looking around. Seeing people bowing to Negan. 

"Yes. Even here. All these men bowing to me, they're bowing to you too. I'm their king and you are their queen." I smiled as I help my chin up high. He laughed seeing how happy I was. We walked up the stairs to his, now our room. I sat on the bed and took off my shoes. Negan was leaning against the door staring at me with his arms crossed. I tilted my head at him, smirking. 

"Can I help you?" I asked, licking my lips. He looked me up and down, running his hand through his hair. He puckered his lips and shook his head. 

"Nah. Just looking at my little devil." He said taking off his jacket. I laughed, standing up tucking my shoes under the bed. Before I could stand up Negan came behind me, grabbing the back of my neck and pushing me onto the bed. He pressed his pelvis against me, deeply laughing. 

"Negan?! What are you doing?" I asked and slightly laughing. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. His cool breath sent a chill down my spine. 

"You said I could find out how naughty you are. You aren't gonna back out on your tease, are you?" He pushed my hair out of my face, smirking down at me. I scoffed at him rolling my eyes. I felt him get hard as he pressed against me. I stared up at him, looking in to his entrancing eyes. I hadn't had a man feel this way toward me in a long time. But I knew what that look on his face meant. I pressed my ass against him and he took a deep breath grabbing my hips. 

"Don't get me started, girl. You might regret it." His voice was deep but, smooth. I looked up at him, biting my lip. He raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Make me." I said pressing harder against him. He stared at me gritting his teeth. 

"Ohh. You're gonna fucking get it." He grabbed my hips hard and flipped me over on my back. I put my hands above my head as he pulled me to the edge of the bed. I sat up, pulling him close to me, kissing him. I pulled at his shirt trying to pull it off. He grabbed it from me and yanked it, ripping it at the bottom. I start kissing his stomach as I was taking off his belt. He pulled at my shirt from the back, trying to get it off. 

"Fuck it." He grunted as he ripped open the back of my shirt. I throwed his belt to the ground and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I yanked them down and his underwear fell with them. His hard cock exploded out of his pants and he stepped back, kicking his pants to the side. He held his arms out as I looked up at him. My ruined shirt fell from my shoulders onto the floor. I stood up embracing him, feeling his dick on my stomach. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and kissed him passionately. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled me away from him. He took off my bra with one hand while kissing and sucking on my neck. I quietly moaned wrapping my arms around him. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around him, kissing my chest. He walked us to the bed and threw me onto in. He stood at the end of the bed staring down at me. I pulled of my pants and threw them on the floor. He crawled on top of my biting the edge of my panties pulling them down. He pulled them off and started kissing my stomach. He kissed up my stomach to my chest and grabbed my breast with his had as he held one of my hands down with the other. He kissed my skin softly, looking up at me. He softly licked my nipple and sucked on it. I arched my back and exhaled deeply. He laughed as he spread my legs with his knee. I felt his hard cock on my thigh. He grinned on me as he kissed up my neck. He looked up at me and rubbed my hair out of my face. 

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked kissing my chin. I traced his cheekbone with my thumb, looking at him. I nodded yes taking his hand in mine and kissing his fingers. He was about to kiss me before there was a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes and raised up on his knees. 

"Fuck off mother fucker! I'm getting some ass right now!" As he was looking at the door I grabbed his hard cock in my hand, rubbing it. He looked down at me grinning putting his hands behind his head. He moaned lightly as I started to rub faster. He whispered 'fuck' under his breath before placing his hand on my thigh. He grabbed hard, leaving marks as he slid his hand up my inner thigh. He teased me getting close to touching my pussy, but never doing it. I bit my lip and grunted at him. 

"Don't be such a fucking tease." I said rubbing my chest. 

"What? You want it?" He asked rubbing himself. He tilted his head at me, licking his lips. 

"Please?" I asked wanting him to fuck me so bad. He laughed placing his fingers just above my clit. 

"Beg for it." He commanded as my breathing got faster. 

"Please Negan! I want you!" I yelled grabbing his hips. He growled at me as he started rubbing my clit hard and fast. I squirmed as he never let up. He held me down by putting his hand around my throat and pushing me to the bed. I moaned as he slid his fingers over my pussy to see if I was ready. He moaned in pleasure as he let me go and propped himself above me. He slowly pushed his hard cock at my entrance, teasing me. I pouted in protest, pulling his hair. He grunted at me and gritted his teeth. 

"Fine." He said as he slammed into me as hard as he could. He pressed into me as he watched me squirm. He stayed there, hearing me moan and watching me grip the bed. He laughed as closed my eyes tightly, feeling his large cock, throb inside me. He moved out and then back in slowly. 

"N-Negan." I moaned as he started to get faster. He moaned at the sound of his own named. He thrusted inside me, faster and harder with each moan. 

"Ohh, fuck sweetheart." He moaned as he looked down at me. I begged for more as my body started to quiver. His breathing and movement got faster.

"Mm, u-uh. N-Negan, yes. Ohh, pl-lease Negan." He sunk his body into mine as he got faster and louder. 

"Ohhh, fucking hell!" He moaned as I dug my nails into his back, scratching down his hot wet muscles. 

I could tell he was getting close and so was I. My breathing got rapid as did his. I was mumbling as I moaned. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. fuck! Negan!" I yelled as I climaxed, screaming his name. I'm pretty sure all of the Sanctuary could hear. He wasn't far behind. He moaned louder and louder each second. 

"Mmmm, f-fuck. Oh shit. I'm- Ohhh fuck!" He screamed as he pulled out cumming all over my stomach. I moaned as my vagina throbbed when he pulled out. He pushed his hair out of his face as he fell down beside me. Our breathing settled, but I couldn't move. My thighs were red and my legs shook when I tried to move them. He looked over at me and kissed my cheek. I blushed as I smiled. I reached on the floor and grabbed my torn shirt. Negan laughed as I held it in front of us.

"Geez, sorry. I got um, carried away." He said rubbing his beard. I rolled my eyes with a smile as I wiped away his cum from my skin. Negan saw my red thighs and grabbed my hand. 

"Did I hurt you?" he asked furrowing his brow. I looked down and shook my head. 

"No, Negan. Not at all." I said laying my head on his chest. He held me close, playing with my hair. 

"Ya know." Negan began to speak, still playing with my hair. "A lot of the other times I had sex with women. It was just that. Just sex. No meaning, feeling, or purpose except to get off. But what I just felt with you, I haven't felt in a long time. And I don't mind it at all." I smiled as I listened to him. I snuggled against him, kissing his chest. 

"I felt it too." I said, holding him close. Negan was first a stranger but now he was a big part of my life. He helped me and now I wasn't going to leave his side. 

"Let's get some sleep." He said as he turned out the light. I pulled the blanket over us and closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head as he held me tight. 

"You and me, tomorrow." He said getting comfortable. 

"Just us tomorrow." He sighed rubbing my back. 

"I'd like that." I said as I kissed his chest. 

"Goodnight, Negan." I embraced his warmth against me. 

"Goodnight, my little devil." He said slightly laughing. 

This man was my life now and no one was gonna come in between that. I would kill for this man, I would die for him but, most importantly. I would live for this man. Forever.


End file.
